Networks used in computing environments can be configured in many different manners. For example, a Local Area Network (LAN) is a group of computing devices that share a common communications line. Computing and storage resources can be shared within a LAN. Moreover, a LAN can be as small as a few computing devices or as large as an entire enterprise (e.g., office building, office complex, and the like). Another network configuration is a Wide Area Network (WAN). A WAN is a geographically dispersed telecommunications network. A classic example of a well known WAN is the Internet. A third network configuration is a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), where computing devices are connected in a geographic region or specific area that is larger than a LAN and smaller than the typical WAN. Also, in recent years a new type of network, referred to as a Virtual Private Network (VPN), has emerged in industry. A VPN is a private network that takes advantage of public telecommunications and maintains privacy through use of tunneling protocols and security procedures.
For example, a company or business may enable a VPN within its network, and a public network (e.g., the Internet) may be used to route communications between a remote device and devices within the VPN of the company. Thus, remote devices can use “virtual” connections via a public network to connect to, and exchange secure communications with, devices within a VPN. These communications can also be encrypted so that devices that are not authenticated or otherwise allowed to access the VPN are unable to decrypt and access the communications.